paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy/Quotes
Answering pager *''Hey control, I was just upset because the batteries in my handheld died, and I forgot to buy some.'' *''Hey control, how many Nintendo consoles do you own? I own all of them, I'm a collector.'' *''Hey control, sorry, I'm just a little tired. I was up all night playing a heisting game.'' *''Hey control, you know that you calling me all the time like this is kinda creepy, I wish you'd stop.'' *''All quiet here, control. All very very quiet.'' *''It's okay control, just a cat. Cute little guy.'' Shout *''Wanna survive and thrive? Then stay down!'' *''You've only got one life in this game, so stay down!'' *''Drop to the floor!'' *''Get down!'' *''Feeling nervous? Count sheep, and stay down!'' Cloaker * "It's a ninja cop!" * "Cloaker!" * "It's a cloaker!" Shield * "Lmao how long till someone notice i changed this -JScout, the soon-forgotten guy who did this!" * "Shield!" Taser * "Electric man in the house!" * "Taser!" * "It's electro!" Medic * "They've got a medicine man!" * "It's a healer!" Shout * "Get down, now!" * "Kneel to the boss." * "Cuff yourself!" Map-specific quotes First World Bank *''"Listen up! This is a robbery, but we don't wanna hurt you. We're here for the banks money, not yours. Your money is insured by the man, so you won't lose a dime. Think of your families. No use risking your life. Don't be a hero, think smart. We're just gonna wrap this up and we'll be outta here, and you can get on with your lives."'' Safehouse Idle *''"I need to practice more at the kill house."'' *''"Some of these guys are really old-school."'' *''"Probably need to get more heart there."'' Joy's van at tier 1 *''"My favorite website? The FBI. Uh, not the public one of course."'' *''"Running cables in this house is a nightmare."'' *''"I need to get this place sorted."'' *''"I just really moved in here."'' *''"I need some more computers here."'' Joy's van at tier 2 *''"Never been to Japan, but i should go sometime. My parents are from there."'' *''"I used to dislike guns. Now i collect them."'' *''"Wanna order a pizza? I have the sights that we can get it for free."'' *''"Robbing banks, getting a payday... It's like a big game. I like it."'' *''"We won't need central heating here once i get my rig set up."'' Joy's van at tier 3 *''"If you wanna chill and play some games later, just let me know."'' *''"Don't. Touch. My computer. Ok?"'' *''"I got some great equipment here. I can do anything with this."'' *''"Never interrupt me while i'm playing. Just a warning."'' *''"This guy can steal anything we want, and i can hack anything I want. Watch me."'' Specific heisters *to Dallas "Locke is a creepy, scheming bastard, but i'm still glad i ended up with you guys." (only works at tier 1) *to Bonnie "I'm not into pay-to-win games, but your gambling... I mean, it's just pay-to-lose." *to Sokol "I love ice hockey. I can't believe you used to be a pro player." *to Jimmy "There's something weird about you that i haven't figured out yet." *to Sangres "Wanna grab some beers later? I bet you have some stories to tell." Category:Quotes